Challenges
by Tiny Social Life
Summary: I just needed somewhere to keep my challenges. ;) Here is where you can check them out.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So guess what?

Sunny: You got a life!

-_- No. That's my friend Sunny. Sorry. Anyhow, I decided that I needed a place for all my future challenges! Wheeee!

Sunny: You're just too lazy to post individual ones!

Who invited you? Anyway, I'll post some soon. Bye!

Sunny: Oh God, here it comes.

SEE YOU SOON! ;D


	2. A Lost Poem

**D'awww! After writing this I went to check on my sister. Anyway, this is a challenge for CookieClan. The challenge is called it A Lost Poem. It's about a cat who loses her sister. *sniff* Anyway, the title to my poem is Missing my Sister.**

* * *

We were supposed to be two,

But now you are gone.

Now it is only I,

The brains, not the brawn.

A bond that cannot be broken,

A sister to support and love.

Nothing can replace that,

Not bittersweet honey, nor a dove.

Good memories gone bad,

Sweet memories gone sour.

I see you in the drifting clouds,

And in every single flower.

I remember how we used to quarrel,

Over such silly things.

"I want the mouse! Give me the ball!"

Continuously, like a bell rings.

I would say yes,

you would say no.

I would say stop,

You would say go.

But you are just a memory now,

One I'll never forget.

I'll always remember the pact we made,

When we were both only a kit.

_"If you will fight, so will I!_

_Shoulder to shoulder we'll battle._

_We are sisters, so be as close as can be,_

_now gimme the ball, don't dattle!"_


	3. A Word to Say

**This is another challenge for CookieClan. It's called, A Word to Say. This is about a cat who was abused, but was helped by a friend or two. :) The title of this story is Icy Thorns can be Generously Deadly. Strange, I know. XD Anyway, I hope you enjoy. It's a thousand something words long.**

* * *

"Get up, kit!" shouted Snakefur, my mentor.

I was lying winded in the dust. "My name is Russetpaw!" I hissed, scrambling to my paws. I shook out my reddish fur and glared at Snakefur as he advanced towards me. "Remember," he snarled as he put his paw on mine. "tell no cat." he hissed and sunk his claws in.

I yelped and slashed at him, but a strong blow to my muzzle made me stagger. He raked his claws down my side. Blood poured out of the wounds, and I gasped. "I-I'm gonna tell Stonestar!" I choked out. My leader had to know.

Snakefur stalked towards me. I couldn't run like a coward. "Oh, then Russetpaw, I'm afraid you can't live." he snarled and leaped at me. I thumped to the ground, twisting and yowling, but he pinned me with a paw to my neck. I struggled furiously. I hated "training".

"We've been through this kit," he growled. "Russetpaw!" I choked out. "You'll." he unsheathed his claws a bit. "Tell." I could feel this pricking my skin and I thrashed. "No one." he finished as he sunk them halfway into my neck. I yowled in pain.

"Wh-Why do you do this?!" I gasped, managing to kick him in the chest and send him staggering. I jumped to my paws, dizzy. "It makes me feel powerful." Snakefur huffed. He stepped off me and I leaped up and sprinted towards camp. "Remember, tell no cat!" Snakefur called after me.

I hurtled into the camp and ran into the apprentice den. One of my closest friends, Thornpaw looked up. "What's wrong Russetpaw?" he asked. I snarled. "Stay out of my fur!" I yowled through the tears threatening to spill.

Thornpaw winced and I sighed shakily and sank into my nest. "I'm sorry. Can you do me a favor?" I whispered. "Anything." Thornpaw replied. "Kill me." I sobbed.

Silence.

I heard Thornpaw make his way over to my nest and crouch beside it. "What happened to you, Russetpaw?!" he demanded. "I-I can't say." I muttered. "Yes, you can. I want to help. But I won't kill you." He said firmly.

I took a shaky breath. "You promise you won't say I told? He'll hurt the cats I love." I whispered. Thornpaw nodded. "I swear it by StarClan." He promised. I glared down at my nest.

"Snakefur. He abuses me. He wants to be powerful, so he hurts me. He..." I swallowed and continued. "He says if I tell he'll hurt my family. He'll hurt you." I shuddered at the horrible thought.

Thornpaw was silent for a heartbeat. "Russetpaw, I had no idea." He said softly. I growled, suddenly more angry. Angry at Snakefur.

"I hate him so much." I hissed furiously. Thornpaw brushed his head against my head. "I can have a plan by tomorrow. Go to sleep." He swore. I nodded and lay down again. I fell asleep almost immediately.

_**The next morning...**_

I startled awake. Thornpaw was already awake, eating a sparrow. I saw that he has gotten me a mouse. "Thanks." I said, only a little irritated. I could get my own prey. I did have my reputation as a strong she-cat.

I ate slowly, dreading having to face Snakefur again. "Plan?" I asked through a bite. Thornpaw chuckled. "I thought you'd never wake up and ask." He pushed aside his sparrow leftovers. I sat up and licked my lips after taking the last bite

"Here is the master plan. I call it," he paused for effect. "Mission Doable!" He announced. I rolled my eyes but my lips lifted a bit. It was nice to joke around.

"Okay, so first, you go to training with him like normal. Just endure it for a while. Then, when he goes to get a drink at the river, which he'll need after fighting you, I'll jump in from my hiding place. We'll both attack from different sides. We push him in, and-can you swim?" He looked at me.

I nodded. "We push him in and you help me hold him down. To be free of him, the only way is to kill him. " He said sadly. I nodded. A bad part of me had been hoping he would say that. Snakefur deserved to die. I had so many scars I would never lose...

"We can hold him down until he's weak, and finish it quickly." Thornpaw finished. Just then, shouting broke out in the clearing. We apprentices ran out in time to see Snakefur fall to the ground, dead. I fought not to cheer.

After so long, I was rid if him.

"Your plan won't be necessary." A voice made us jump. It was Icepaw, one of the shyest, most harmless cats in the clan. But she looked strange. "I heard you. I thought it would be much simpler to put deathberries in the rabbit be picked out and so foolishly left laying around for later." She explained.

Icepaw was my friend before. But now I couldn't thank her enough. "You did this for me?" I couldn't believe two apprentices would care for me enough, to be prepared to kill for my sake. "Yeah. I think StarClan would understand." Icepaw giggled.

Thornpaw pressed against my side. "You're free." He whispered. I lifted my chin. He was right. I was never going to be abused again.

I was free of Snakefur.


	4. Shorty

**This is another challenge for CookieClan. This one is called Shorty. What I write us about a tteenager who has an average dad, who loves those dad jokes. The title is Dad, I'm Hungry. The story is exactly 125 words long.**

* * *

"I'm hungry, Dad!" I moaned as I lay on the couch. I almost immediatly regretted it.

"Hi Hungry I'm Dad!" my dad joyfully shouted, and looked pretty proud of himself. "Dad, I'm serious." I glared at him as my stomach rumbled. "I thought you were Hungry, but okay. Hi Serious." my dad still looked proud.

I facepalmed. I hated it when my dad got like this. "Stop it, Dad." I crossed my arms. "Okay, serious." My dad went into the family room and paused the movie called "It", which he always had playing for this purpose.

"DAD!" I threw my hands up frustratedly into the air. My dad grinned like a mad-man, and I knew what was coming next. "Yes, Serious?"


	5. Battle Scars

**Yay, another one done. This is another challenge for CookieClan. It's called Battle Scars. The title of this one is Friends in Battle. Enjoy! It's 700 something words.**

* * *

Archpaw stood in the line of cats waiting at the border. He snarled at every sound and bristled at every movement. Battle nerves.

The gray tom shivered and kneaded the ground. He stiffened as he heard the sound of approaching cats. HawkClan. The fierce cats appeared from their shadowy forest, all obviously hungry for blood. Archpaw felt like he was going to be sick as they formed their own line along the border. The two lines faced each other, hissing and spitting insults. Archpaw bravely snarled at a large black warrior in front of him.

Without even waiting to talk with Stonestar, the leader of FernClan, HawkClan spring forward at a signal from their leader. The black tom bowled Archpaw over, and Arcpaw hissed and bit down on his hind leg. The HawkClan cat shrieked in fury, but Archpaw crunched down until blood ran out the sides and he felt bone.

The warrior yowled in agony and ripped his leg away, limping off into the battle. Archpaw's legs felt wobbly. He had just defeated a giant warrior. Well, more or less.

Archpaw suddenly stumbled and fell. He looked up to see a large tortoishell pinning him down. He furiously kicked and tried to roll over, but she was stronger. "Say goodbye, kit." She snarled. She raised an unsheathed paw for the death blow. "Maybe if you beg, I'll make this qui-" she was cut off as a russet colored cat slammed into her. "Russetpaw!" Archpaw gasped.

Russetpaw grinned at Archpaw and raced off to find another HawkClan cat. Thornpaw helped him up. "Let's kick some serious tail." He told Archpaw, and lunged at the nearest cat, Seafur, the deputy. Archpaw helped him, slashing at the gray tom's haunches.

The deputy looked surprised to be attacked by apprentices, but wheeled on Archpaw. Thornpaw took the chance and leaped onto his back, holding his scruff tight and raking his back claws along his spine.

Seafur bucked and rolled over. Bad choice. Archpaw leaped on him at once, raking his claws across the deputy's soft belly. He yowled in pain and shook the apprentices off, scrambling off. Archpaw shared a brief victory yowl with Thornpaw and ran to help Russetpaw and Icepaw, who were being attacked by three warriors.

Archpaw barreled into the cat opposing Icepaw. It snapped at the apprentice, but Archpaw dodged. Russetpaw attacked one warrior single pawed, and sent him howling with a fierce bite to the leg and a hard blow in the muzzle. Archpaw gained a bit of respect for his fellow apprentice. Russetpaw was amazing, and Thornpaw was a lucky tom.

Icepaw assisted Archpaw, aiming and striking stinging blows on the cat's face. When Archpaw thought it had had enough, he let it go. The cat fled.

Thornpaw and Russetpaw had already chased off the other warrior. "Retreat!" Shouted HawkClan's leader. They scrambled back to their own territory. Archpaw yowled in triumph with the others; HawkClan would not have their territory today.

**That night...**

Archpaw and Icepaw were sharing a rabbit happily together when Stonestar called fir a clan meeting. Archpaw curiously tipped his head to the side. What? There wasn't supposed to be any meeting after the battle, he had already made a speech. Stonestar gazed at his clan proudly, like a mother to her kit.

"You all fought well. But there is something I must do. "Icepaw, Russetpaw, Thornpaw, come up here. They all gasped and Archpaw cheered for them. It was too early for his warrior name, but in time, he would earn it.

Stonestar did each ceremony, giving Russetpaw the new name Russetflame, which suited her perfectly, giving Icepaw the name Icepath, a beautiful name for a beautiful cat, and finally giving Thornpaw the name Thorngaze.

"Russetflame! Icepath! Thorngaze!" Archpaw yowled the loudest, and ran up to give his friends each a lick on the cheek. Russetflame grunted, Icepath purred and returned it, and Thorngaze lifted his chin proudly.

"Great names." Archpaw complimented. He was much more confident now. He would always be proud of the moment Icepath had pointed this out. "It's fine." Archpaw had reassured her. "Just think if it as a...battle scar."


	6. Alphabetical One-Shot

**This is another challenge for CookieClan. It's an alphabetical one shot thing. I got adder. The title of this one is Lucky Strike. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

An adder was on the loose.

Sagepaw knew this. She knew that this horrible vile creature had bitten her brother, Talonpaw. She knew had died. She knew how reckless she was being. But she also knew that this adder needed to be taken care of.

Sagepaw stopped her treck through the forest towards the river to rest. She sunk her claws into the soft, damp dirt, taking slow, deep, steady breaths. She knew that it would be bad if she tired out too soon. She knew how fast adders could strike, and if she let her guard down for even a second, she would be dead. She began to doubt her own plan for a few seconds. But then she shook her head. She had to go through with this. She just had to.

Sagepaw started walking again. The river wasn't too far now, Sagepaw could hear the rush of water. She took a breath and puffed out her chest. No turning back now.

As soon as Sagepaw heard the hiss, she spotted the snake. It slithered along the bank, trying to blend in. But the movement told Sagepaw that it was a snake. Anger made her vision blurry.

The adder that had killed Talonpaw.

Sagepaw unsheathed her claws and let out a challenging yowl. The adder coiled up and faced her, stretching up its neck. Sagepaw tensed her muscles. Both stared at each other, waiting to see who would move first.

The snake tried to strike. Sagepaw would've been bitten if she hadn't dodged as fast as she did. The snake snapped right next to her ear and coiled up again, poised to strike.

Sagepaw growled. "My turn." She hissed. She leaped forward and slashed at the creature, then jumped out of range. The adder didn't seem worried. It seemed like it was laughing at her in it's weird snake tongue.

Sagepaw crouched, her tail lashing, and awaited the adder's next move. It tried to strike again, this time near her leg, which she jumped aside from. The snake began to try and escape, slithering into the undergrowth. "Oh, no you don't, adder." Sagepaw hissed, flattening her ears and darting forward.

Sagepaw hooked her claws in it's skin and dragged it into the open. It struck out at her, and she just barely dodged, jumping out of its range.

Sagepaw started to question herself again. This snake didn't seem to be tiring at all...

Oh.

It was just playing with her. Wearing her out so she would be an easy meal. Sagepaw shuddered. Clever.

An idea formed in Sagepaw's mind. A crazy one-No, strike that, an absolutely insane and deadly plan, but a plan. It might work.

Sagepaw stood sideways, head turned to watch. She narrowed her eyes and lashed her tail to get it's attention.

The adder struck towards her flank. At the very last moment, Sagepaw twisted and clamped her jaws as tight as she could around the adder's throat before it could her her.

The snake thrashed around in her jaws, trying it's very best to escape from her. Sagepaw shook her head feircely. Blood splattered the grass. After a few heartbeats or so, the adder finally went limp in her grip. She waited a few more seconds to make sure it was dead, then let it drop from her mouth to her paws.

The snake was dead. The horrible, deadly adder was gone. Sagepaw's legs trembled with relief. Her Clan was safe.

No longer would her clan live in fear in their own home. HawkClan was safe. They may have lost the battle, bit Sagepaw thought killing an adder was pretty impressive too. A good story to tell. Boy, she was gonna be one interesting elder!

That wasn't all. When Sagepaw returned to camp with the adder's body, she was cheered for, and that night, the clan had a feast in her honor. Kind of embarrassing.

But noooo, that's not all. Later, Snowstar called a meeting. You can probably guess what happened.

"Sagepaw, you have shown immense bravery and loyalty in killing this adder. Your clan thanks and honors you. Sagepaw, step forward."

The apprentice did as told, her whiskers quivering with excitement. "Sagepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Snowstar asked.

"I do!" Sagepaw's voice was a squeak.

"Safepaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Sagestrike. The clan honors your determination, and your bravery, and we welcome you as a full member of HawkClan."

"Sagestrike. Huh. It suites her..." some cat muttered. Sagestrike purred. It had been a good day.


End file.
